Orange and Yellow Makes Red
by BloodPokemon101
Summary: The fluffy tales of Orihime as she grows up in the rural life of Resembool and makes friends with Edward, Alphonse, and Winry. A simple short collection of short chapters full of fluffy goodness and a bit of romance and angst here and there.
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N: Yeah… Here's a new story. I seem to be having a minor writer's block for 'The Flower Princess and the Alchemist', so here's a series of short Edward/Orihime stories to help me get my mojo back. Granted, I have thought of these for quite a while, and since I'm currently in a slump for my main Fullmetal Alchemist/Bleach story, might as well write this one. Plus, like I said, I'm in love with Edward/Orihime! Of course, Ichigo/Orihime is still the best. But Edward/Orihime is coming near second now for best Orihime pairing! Man, I wish they were in the same universe, so if Ichigo got with Rukia, I would be fine with it as long as Orihime got with Edward. Anyway, this is a series of interconnected short chapters/drabbles, so enjoy! Oh, I don't own Bleach or Fullmetal Alchemist. As for pairing, Edward/Orihime [obviously] and maybe some Alphonse/Winry, but romance won't come until later.)**

* * *

Chapter One

"Big brother! Big brother! Are we there yet?" an orange haired, four year old girl asked her older brother, gleefully as she joyously bounced up and down in her seat.

Sora chuckled at his little sister's antics. "Not yet, Orihime. We will soon."

The younger sister, known as Orihime, pouted slightly before sitting down in her seat. But in a split second, another happy grin spread across her face as she started her brother the list of things she's going to do once she arrives at the town they are both going to start living in, most pertaining to making friends and playing outside all day.

They recently just escaped that bad place with their abusive mother and dismissive father, so this was a new start for them.

* * *

"Oh, wow!" Orihime shouted amazed as she stared at the small blue house with an mint green roof and outline staring at them. "This a really nice house! Look, brother! There's lots of flowers around the house!"

Sora smiled as he watched his little sister run straight towards the flowers surrounding the building, which is now their new home, giggling happily herself.

"I'm going to set our things inside, and we'll go meet our new neighbors," Sora informed his younger sister.

"Okay!" the ginger haired girl beamed as she followed her brother into the house.

* * *

There was a small knock on the door. A nice blonde looking woman with blue eyes greeted them with a kind smile.

"Ah! You must be the new neighbors!" she spoke.

"Yes, ma'am. I'm Sora Inoue and this is my little sister, Orihime," Sora introduced himself and his sibling, politely.

"Nice to meet you, Sora. I'm Sarah Rockbell," the woman replied, finally giving her name. She then bent down to her knees, so that her blue eyes were staring at the little girl's own gray ones. "Nice to meet you, Orihime," Sarah greeted the girl, kindly.

In response, Orihime gripped her brother's pant leg, shyly hiding her face behind her brother's leg.

Sora chuckled at that. "Sorry, she's just a little shy," he explained.

Sarah straighten up, a smile never leaving her face. "Oh, that's okay. This all must be new for her. It always takes time for children to adjust to their new environment. In fact, I have a daughter about her age. I'll go call her. Why don't you come inside and have some tea?"

Sarah opened the door wider to allow the Inoue siblings inside.

"Winry!" the woman called upstairs.

Within a seconds, a pair of small feet came running down the stairs, and soon revealed to belong to a little girl with the same hair color and eye color as her mother.

"What is it, mom?" Winry asked, staring at her mother with curious eyes. Then her eyes drifted towards the two unknown occupants in the room.

She ran up to the new girl with auburn colored hair. "Wow! You have orange hair! I've never seen anybody with orange hair! My name is Winry! What's yours?"

A bashful smile graced Orihime's lips. "I'm Orihime. And this my big brother, Sora," she greeted, her little finger pointing the older brown haired male.

Winry's blue eyes widened in awe and disbelief. "That's your brother?! He's old enough to be your daddy!"

Sora chuckled lightly at the little blonde girl's incredulity. "Nice to meet you, Winry."

"Winry?"

"Hmm?" Winry turned her attention towards her mother.

"Why don't you take Orihime upstairs to your room to play?" Sarah suggested.

"Okay!" the young blonde girl beamed before grabbing the ginger haired girl and pulling her up the stairs. "C'mon, Orihime! I have lots of toys in my room!"

"Yay, toys!" Orihime cheered, happily.

The adults smiled at the two giggling girls racing off to Winry's room.

* * *

 **(A/N: That's the end of the first chapter. Remember, this is series of short chapters/drabbles, so chapters aren't really long. I'll try to keep each chapter between one thousand to twenty five hundred words each. Anyway, not much for this chapter. Just waited to have Orihime move into Resembool and be introduced to Winry and the Rockbells. The next chapter Orihime would be Edward and Alphonse.**

 **Oh, before I forget, nothing related to Bleach is in this, except for the characters. What I mean is, is that there are no Hollows or Soul Reapers or anything spiritually related in regards to Bleach. Some Bleach characters may make an appearance later, but they won't be Soul Reapers or Quinicies or Hollows or any of that. Just ordinary humans. They may be alchemists, though I haven't decided yet. So, in essence, Orihime won't be having the Shun Shun Rikka in this story.**

 **Anyway, leave and any suggestions, comments, or questions in a review and see ya next time!)**


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N: Here's chapter two of 'Orange and Yellow Makes Red'. Enjoy! I know this is unrelated, but does anyone else notice how cute Ed, Al, and Winry are as children, and that Edward seemed so much happier before his dad left and it got worse from there with his mother's death and their failed transmutation of her finally being the last nail on the head making him the Mr. Grumpy Pants we see him now?)**

* * *

Chapter Two

"Where's Winry?" a little short blond boy huffed. "She didn't play with us yesterday. And now, she's not playing with us again?"

"Brother, I think you are overreacting," the other blond boy said with a sigh. "I'm sure Winry was busy."

Edward scowled. "Busy? Busy with what?"

His younger brother by only a year, Alphonse, shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. Chores, maybe?"

"Well, I'm going to find out what's got her so _busy_ that she can't play with us," Ed announced, determinedly, causing Al to sigh at his hotheadedness.

After telling their mother they were going over to the Rockbells to play with Winry, the two boys left the house with their mother's permission, of course.

* * *

"We shouldn't be wasting bread, Orihime," Winry advised, eyeing the loaf of bread in her hand. "Mom says we shouldn't waste food."

"It's fine, Winry," Orihime assured her newfound friend. "We'll just eat the bread when we're done, so it's not wasting."

The blonde child pouted, seemingly unconviced.

"Winry! Winry!"

Both girls perked up at the sound someone calling the blonde girl's name.

"Someone's calling you, Winry," Orihime announced, curiously.

"Urgh! It's Edward!" Winry replied, making a gag sound. "Don't let him get to you, Orihime. He's rude and obnoxious, but he's a nice guy when he wants to be."

The ginger haired girl nodded in understanding as her gray eyes watched in interest as two blond haired boys made their appearance. Both had golden colored eyes, but one had a brownish tint to his.

"Hi, Winry!" Alphonse happily greeted the blonde haired girl.

"Where have you been?" Edward demanded, accusingly. "You ditched us yesterday! Al said you were busy, but you don't look busy."

It was then the two Elric boys took notice of auburn haired girl standing next to Winry with a bag full of bread in her tiny hand.

Ed frowned, glaring at the new girl. "Who are you?" he asked, bluntly with no sense of tact, pointing a finger at her. "You have weird hair. It's orange!"

"Brother! Don't be rude!" Al scolded his brother.

"Why?" Ed retorted. "She's probably the reason Winry didn't play with us yesterday!"

The ginger haired girl let out a tiny gasp. "Oh! I'm sorry! I didn't know!"

"Look at what you did, Ed!" Winry exclaimed, angrily punching the boy's arm.

"Ow!" Edward yelped, crying out in pain, tenderly rubbing his abused arm. "What was that for, Winry?"

"You're the reason I can't have any girl friends!"

"Me?" Edward questioned, puzzled, mouth agape. "What do I do?!"

"You are always so mean and obnoxious to everyone I meet!"

Alphonse rolled his eyes and sighed as his brother and Winry got into another heated argument. This always seemed to be a daily routine for them.

Orihime, on the other hand, started to panic. She didn't know what to do to get them to stop fighting. She hates conflict. The only thing her three old mind could think of when she sees something she doesn't like was to burst into tears. And that's simply what she did as her lips began quivering and small streams of tears ran down her cheeks.

Edward, Alphonse, and Winry immediately froze when they heard the ginger haired girl's loud wails. They all felt nervous and uneasy at seeing Orihime cry as they felt uncertain on what to do.

"Uh, hey… Um, don't cry," Al spoke, nervously. He didn't know the girl's name.

Unlike his considerate brother, Edward decided to take the more...insensitive approach. He frowned and crossed his arms over his chest. "Hey! Why are crying? Stop it right now!"

"Y-you guys are f-fighting, and it makes me sad," Orihime explained in between sobs.

Both Ed and Winry both looked guilty at causing the new girl to cry.

"We're sorry, Orihime," the blonde girl said, apologetically. "I promise I won't fight with Ed anymore."

"You promise?" the auburn haired questioned, her loud sobs dissolving into tiny sniffles.

"Yes," Winry promised. Edward made snort, but nevertheless agreed along with her.

Orihime wiped the rest of tears before smiling brightly. "Okay!"

"Hi, I'm Alphonse!" Al finally introduced now that everything was over. Not the best start.

"And I'm Edward, Al's older brother!" He pointed a dramatic finger at her. "Now… Tell me your name!"

"Me? My name's Orihime!"

"Orihime? That's a weird name!" Ed laughed.

Instead of getting upset like most kids normally do, Orihime laughed along with him. "Yeah, it is kind of weird."

"What were guys playing anyway?" Al asked.

"Bread and ketchup!" the auburn haired girl chirped.

Both boys looked puzzled as they turned her heads towards Winry for an explanation, but they received a shrug of a shoulder as she just as clueless as they were.

"Here!" Orihime handed Edward and Alphonse a piece of bread. "You are Bread Knight One and you are Bread Knight Two," she said, pointing at Ed and then Al. "You're job is to protect the Bread Princess from the evil Ketchup Girl."

"Who's the Ketchup Girl?" Ed asked, not getting the point of this weird game.

He soon found his answer as he was meet with a ball of ketchup as it splattered on his face.

"I am Ketchup Girl!" Orihime ominously announced, gleefully giggling, small rubber balls filled of ketchup in her hands. She tossed another one at Al.

The startled boy barely managed to dodge it.

"That's not fair!" Edward complained. "We don't have any weapons!"

"That's the point! I wouldn't be a good bad guy, if I gave you something to fight me back now, would I?" Orihime responded, laughing evilly in a childish manner. However, her laughter was cut off as a she nailed in a chest by a ball of ketchup, courtesy of Alphonse.

"Good work, Al!" Ed grinned at his brother. "Now, let's get her!"

Edward and Alphonse teamed up against Orihime. Soon joyous, childlike laughter filled the four kids as they played Orihime's bizarre and interesting game.

* * *

The sun was setting over the horizon, making the sky turn a light orange girl.

"Orihime! Orihime!"

The four kids froze in their little game. They were all a mess, covered in ketchup from top to bottom.

"Someone's calling you, Orihime," Alphonse noted.

"Oh! That's my big brother!" the ginger haired girl chirped happily, gray eyes eagerly looking over the hill, waiting for her brother to make his appearance.

"You have a brother?" Edward asked, curiously.

"Yes! He's the best big brother in the whole world!" Orihime announced, enthusiastically.

Soon enough, a man with short brown hair made his appearance.

"Big brother!" Orihime cried, happily, running up to Sora as fast as her little feet could take her.

Sora bent down to her level. "Did you have fun while I was gone, Orihime?"

"Yep!" she replied, giddily.

"What? That's not your brother," Ed said, frowning, coming up to them with Al and Winry right on his heels. "He's way older than you to be your brother. He's your daddy!"

Sora chuckled while Orihime pouted at being called a liar. "No, he's not my daddy. Sora's my big brother!" she insisted.

"Who are these boys, Orihime? You're new friends?" Sora asked his little sister.

"Yeah! That's Eddie and that's Allie!" she answered, pointing at Edward and Alphonse.

Edward scowled at the new nickname. It was too cute sounding. He didn't like it. "It's Edward, but call me _Ed._ And my brother's name is Alphonse, buy you can call him _Al_ ," he pronounced, putting emphasis on their proper nicknames.

"Nice to meet you, Edward, Alphonse," Sora greeted them. "I'm Orihime's older brother, Sora."

Alphonse tilted his head in confusion. "But you look old enough to be her dad."

The brown haired guy chuckled. "Yeah, I get that a lot." He turned his brown eyes toward Orihime, taking in her messy form. "And you need to take a bath. You're a mess, Orihime," he lightly scolded.

The scolded child giggled in return, and wiped her ketchup stained hand on her brother's cheek. "Now, you need to take a bath, brother!" she replied, cheekily.

In response, Sora picked her up and threw her over his shoulders, so that she was riding on his back.

The three blondes stared at the happy siblings as Sora playfully gave Orihime a train ride home. They could really see how close the brother-sister duo were.

* * *

 **(A/N: Here's the end of chapter two. Aw! It such a joy to write children playing. The question I want to ask you guys… We all know, Sora's going to die eventually. It's not spoiling anything. It's canon for anyone's who's watch Bleach, and I'm assuming most people did, seeing as they are reading this fanfic. The question, I want to ask is that… Do you guys want Orihime's abusive parents to become her guardians again? Or should I not? I just thought it'll be interesting to show Edward, Alphonse, and Winry the difference between good parents like theirs and bad parents like Orihime's. However, I don't feel comfortable writing about child abuse. My second option, is to put Orihime having a crush on a guy, which is Ichigo. So, which route should I go with? The return of Orihime's abusive parents, or Orihime's first love? I'm leaning towards Orihime's crush on Ichigo. If you guys say, otherwise, I'm going to stick with that. It'll be interesting to see a lovesick puppy Orihime and a jealous Edward.**

 **Anyway, enough rambling! Leave any comments, questions, and suggestions in a review, and thanks for reading!)**


	3. Chapter 3

**(A/N: Here's chapter three. Enjoy!)**

* * *

Chapter Three

"Oh, you boys are a mess! What happened?" Trisha Elric asked her two young boys as they approached, her voice laced with concern.

"Don't worry, mom, this is just ketchup," Alphonse reassured his mother as she cleaned his and Ed's faces with a wet cloth.

"Why are you boys covered in ketchup?" she questioned, quizzically.

"We were playing this game with Winry and this girl," Edward decided to explain.

Trisha raised an eyebrow in interest. "Girl?"

Ed's lips formed into a small pout, his brows furrowed in contemplation. "Yeah, apparently Winry made friends with a girl, and she didn't bother telling us about her. She's so...weird, mom!" he exclaimed, throwing his hands up, dramatically. "She has orange hair, and a big brother that's way too bigger than her to be her older brother! He's big enough to be her father! And… And we were playing this strange game, so that's why me and Al are covered in ketchup!"

Edward was talking so much so fast that he had to pause to catch his breath. "She's weird, mom! Orihime is a super weirdo! Why would Winry want to be friends with a girl like that?"

"C'mon, brother. You know you had fun. You just don't want to admit it," Alphonse teased. "You looked like you were having the most fun out of all of us!" he added, slyly.

Ed blushed a little. "Sh-shut up, Al! That's not true!" he spluttered, turning his head away in embarrassment.

"Now, now, Ed, you know it's rude to call a girl 'weird," her mother scolded him.

"Yes, mom," Edward mumbled, ashamed, eye downcast. If there was one thing he hated, it was his mother scolding him.

"Now, why don't you boys go clean yourselves up? It's almost time for dinner."

"Okay!" Ed and Al chirped in unison as they ran inside the house to take a bath like their mother said, giggling happily amongst themselves.

Trisha watched with a soft smile on her face as her boys disappeared into the bathroom with smiles on their faces, wondering what she plans to make for dinner.

As the kind brown haired woman resumed picking the apples in the tree, she pondered back to what her boys were saying about their day. They must've been talking about the new girl that moved here with her older brother the other day. She heard about the Inoue siblings from Sarah and Yuriy when they came over to say hello.

From what she gathered, Sora was fifteen years older than his little sister, Orihime, who is only currently three years old, making him eighteen about turn nineteen. Trisha oddly wondered why there was such a huge age gap between the siblings. Normally, the biggest age gap between two siblings are between five or six years apart. She's never heard of such thing as a big leap, like a fifteen year difference. She wondered if it was simply hard for their mother to give birth.

The more the gentle brown haired woman thought about it, the sadder she became. How many stillborns did their mother have before she was finally able to give birth to her second child, Orihime? She's heard before that it's hard for some women to give birth.

However, they didn't explain why their mother and father wasn't with them. According to Sarah, Orihime seemed too young to remember what her parents looked like, and Sora seemed reluctant to talk about it.

Trisha wondered if their parents died in the war, leaving their kids orphaned. That's a very high possibility with the Ishvalan Civil War going on right now. The more she thought about it, the more horrified she became. She couldn't imagine the thought of children losing their own parents at such a young age, and are forced to grow up and provide for themselves.

Sora was obviously a wonderful big brother doing everything he could to make sure his younger sister has a relatively normal and happy childhood. Such a kind and caring older brother he is to his sister. No wonder Orihime absolutely adores him!

Well, it was her job to make sure those two siblings feels welcomed here in Resembool. The town was quiet and peaceful and the folks here was really tight knit. It'll take a while for those two to get used to everything, but she, along with the Rockbells, would gladly help them with anything they needed.

Hmm, maybe she tell Edward and Alphonse to invite Orihime and Sora over to dinner tomorrow, so that she could actually meet the Inoue brother, sister duo herself, Trisha pondered as she entered the house, having collected enough apples for the pie she was going to bake.

"I saw Edward and Alphonse run into the bathroom covered in ketchup," her husband, Van Hohenheim informed her as he saw her enter the kitchen, his voice laced with confusion. He must've taken a break from his studies. Ever since their family photo about a year, he's been locked up in his study room for hours, only coming out for breakfast and dinner and other necessities such as going to the bathroom.

Deep down, Trisha knew what her husband was studying and she knew that one day he would leave the family to conduct his personal research. It hurts her to know that he would one day inevitable leave the family, but she also knew he was doing it for them, for the family. It didn't hurt any less though, but she'll brave through it and support him in any way she can. After all, she _is_ his wife.

The brown haired woman set the apples on the counter. "It's nothing to worry about, honey," Trisha replied, smiling at him. "Ed and Al was just playing with a new friend they made, that's all."

Hohenheim raised an eyebrow in interest. "Friend?"

Trisha could understand the man's slight skepticism. After all, it was hard for Edward and Alphonse to make new friends, especially female ones. The only girl they hung out with was Winry, and that's only because she's the only girl their age that could tolerate Edward's abrasive nature. And even she gets slightly put off by it.

"Yeah, the new neighbors that arrived here the other day," she answered. "I told about them."

The blond man made a noise of recognition.

"I was thinking about invited them over to dinner tomorrow," she added.

Before Hohenheim could reply, a loud, childlike voice cut him off.

"No, mom! No!" Edward shouted, running up to her with Alphonse hanging by his father's side. Ed's face was contorted in disapproval. They were both cleaned of any ketchup and were sporting fresh, new clothes. "Don't invite the weird girl over! She's just going to cover the house in ketchup!"

However, Al disagreed. "Yeah, Orihime is coming over! She's going to love your cooking, mom!"

Ed glared at his younger brother. "Why would want that weird Ketchup Girl to come to our house?"

"Brother!" Alphonse reprimanded him. "Orihime's a nice girl."

"She's a weird girl," the older brother argued back.

Trisha smiled as she watched her sons quarrel over whether Sora and Orihime should come over or not. It felt wonderful to be the wife of a loving husband and two wonderful sons. It really does!

* * *

 **(A/N: That's the end of this chapter! The next chapter would consist of, obviously, Orihime in the Elrics house having dinner. And also I know Trisha and Hohenheim are together, obviously. But I heard some sources say that they are not married. They are just boyfriend and girlfriend with children. But I don't know if that's true or not. Whatever. I don't really care. I'll just say that they are married. I love Trisha! A wonderful mom, by the way! Hohenheim's... Hohenheim's character is hard for me. So, sorry if it may seem like I'll end up OOCing him. All I know is that he's a space cadet with a mysterious past, but he really love his wife and sons. He just doesn't know how to act with all the souls inhabiting his body.**

 **Anyway, leave any questions, comments, and suggestions in a review, and thanks for reading!)**


	4. Chapter 4

**(A/N: Here's another chapter of 'Orange and Yellow Makes Red'. Now, Orihime and Sora have dinner at the Elric's house. How would it turn out? Yeah, I know I said I was going to work on a genderbent Naruto/Hinata one shot, but I already started this beforehand, so I might as well finish it before doing that. Enjoy!)**

* * *

Chapter Four

"Hello, Sora," Trisha greeted the brown haired young male standing on the other side of the door with a kind smile. "And this must be Orihime."

The four year old's response was to shy away from the woman's gentle gaze, and hide her face in her brother's hair.

"Sorry, she's shy around strangers, especially grown ups," Sora apologized, sheepishly. He completely understand his sister's uneasiness. Living with abusive parents makes any child wary of adults.

"It's okay," Trisha replied, still smiling sweetly. "Would you like to come in?" She held the door open wider.

Sora bowed his head in thanks, and entered the Elric household.

"Ed and Al are excited to see her again!"

Orihime immediately brightened up at this. "I want to see Edward and Alphonse," she squeaked out in both nervousness and giddiness.

Trisha smiled motherly at the shy little girl. "Ed! Al!" she called for her sons.

Immediately, the sound of tiny footsteps could be heard down the hall.

"Yes, mom?" Edward was the first enter the living room followed by his younger brother, Alphonse.

"Look who's here for dinner," Trisha told her children, pointing over to the Inoue siblings.

"Orihime!" Al exclaimed, happily.

"Al! Eddie!" Orihime greeted, excitedly in response, a wide smile spread across her lips.

Edward's face turned red in a mixture of anger and embarrassment. "How many times have I told you not to call me that?" he grumbled, eyebrows furrowed as he crossed his arms.

Trisha giggled slightly at Ed's pouty, red face. He looked so adorable when he's flustered! "Why don't you let Orihime play in your room, Ed?" the brown haired woman suggested. "I'll get dinner started."

Ed looked about ready to say 'no', but he also didn't want to disappoint or upset his mother, so he begrudgingly agreed to his request.

The ginger haired girl gestured for her older brother to set her down on the ground. Sora smiled at his baby sister, and set her down on the wooden floor gently.

"You have fun," he told her, gently ruffling her hair.

She grinned, brightly in return. "I will, Sora!"

"C'mon, Orihime!" Alphonse said, eagerly grabbing the auburn haired girl's hand. "Let's go play in me and my brother's room."

* * *

"You guys have a lot of books in your room," Orihime said, staring at the pile of books laid out on the floor. She picked up one at random. Her face immediately twisted into one of confusion as her small lips formed into a tiny pout.

"I can't read it," she admitted, putting the book down. It was a math book about double digit multiplications and divisions. Certainly not something a three year old could comprehend.

Ed rolled his eyes. "It's not that hard," he said in a matter of fact tone.

The auburn haired girl shook her head in a disagreement. "It's hard. It made my head hurt," she whined, holding her head for emphasis. "And I thought only the little blue men hurt my head."

Edward let out an exasperated sigh. "There are no such thing as little blue men."

"Yes, there are!" she argued, vehemently. "They always hide my toys from me, and they mess with my brain to make me forget things, and they sometimes tie me to my bed, so I won't be able get up."

"That's ridiculous," the blond three old retorted, ardently, crossing his arms. "Maybe you just forget where you put your stuff, Orihime. You are a very clumsy. Not to mention weird."

"I-I'm not weird…" Gray eyes widened, glistening even, and her lips began to quiver.

Edward was taken aback as he became increasingly nervous. Orihime was about to cry. If the adults heard her cry, especially his mother, no doubt he'd get in trouble. His mother wanted this to be a nice dinner.

He started to panic when he saw a tear slowly glide down her face. "D-don't cry," he urged, uneasily and fearful as he saw more crystal tears fall. Crap! He's going to be in so much trouble!

"You're mean, Eddie," Orihime sniffled.

"I… I'm sorry," he apologized, awkwardly.

"Do you want me to teach you math, Orihime?" Alphonse's voice cut in.

Orihime stopped sniffling as he gray eyes glanced over to the younger brother holding the book she had trouble understanding earlier. Her lips stopped shaking and turned formed into a thin line. "You can, Al?" she asked, genuinely surprised.

"Yeah," he answered. He plopped down on his bed, opened the book, and gestured for Orihime to come over.

The ginger haired girl smiled as she settled herself on the other side of Al. Once she was comfortable, Al immediately began explaining the contents of the book to her.

Edward watched the two of them, witnessing his younger brother teach the auburn haired girl math. He frowned, watching her giggle and laugh. Why do people always prefer his little brother over him?

"Wow! You're so smart, Al!" Orihime exclaimed, cheerfully.

Alphonse rubbed the back of his head, sheepishly. "I-it's no big deal, Orihime," he replied, flustered.

Ed pouted. "I'm smart, too," he grumbled, feeling slightly bitter.

Gray eyes sparkled with admiration. "You are? Could you teach me math, too?" she asked, hopefully.

Edward felt a small dose of happiness swell inside him, but tried to remain cool. He climbed onto the only available spot on the bed.

Orihime listened intently as Al explained fractions to her with Ed adding his own input. She was completely fascinated by how smart the two boys were. They weren't just smart. They were super smart, geniuses even.

Ed and Al spent hours teaching Orihime multiplications, divisions, and fractions.

"So…? If I do this, the answer is twenty three?" she questioned, looking over the math problem on the paper she drew.

"No," Edward answered. He took the pencil from her hand, and corrected her mistakes. "See? You're supposed to do this," he advised, firmly, scribbling over her problem. "And with this… You get twenty five."

"Really?" Edward handed the corrected paper over to her. Gray eyes trailed over it in both confusion and awe. They then lit up with understanding. "I get it!" She glanced over at Edward, happiness and admiration twinkling in eyes. "You're a genius, Eddie!"

Edward didn't know how to respond to that. "Yeah…" He was feeling a bit flustered.

"Kids! Time for dinner!"

"That's mom calling us," Al said, shutting the book and putting it aside.

"Yay!" Orihime cheered. "Time to eat!"

Orihime followed Edward and Alphonse as they led her into the dining room.

* * *

 **(A/N: That's the end of chapter four. Yeah, I thought about how cute it'll be for Ed and Al to teach Orihime math, so this chapter was born. Next chapter would be a dinner with the Elrics. Leave any questions, suggestions, and comments in a review! Stay tuned! Thank you!)**


	5. Chapter 5

**(A/N: Welcome to another chapter of 'Orange and Yellow Makes Red'! I'm finally back for more Bleach/FMA stuff. Enjoy!)**

* * *

Chapter Five

Orihime stared at the delicious food in front of her. "Thank you, Mrs. Elric!" she exclaimed, happily before digging into the food set before her. She noisily wolfed down the plate of mash potatoes, chicken, and rice.

"Orihime, slow down. You are getting food everyone," Sora chided his younger sister, wiping the stain of potatoes away that was stuck in the corner of her mouth with a cloth.

"You eat messy," Edward said, frowning in disgust.

"You're one to talk, brother. You eat like a pig," Alphonse chastised, much to Ed's embarrassment.

"Al!" Ed exclaimed, hotly, glaring at his younger brother, who was laughing at his expense.

"You'll have to excuse my little sister's manners," Sora spoke, politely. "Life has been rough, so she never learned about etiquettes."

"That's alright, Sora," Trisha replied with a smile. "I'm just glad she's enjoying herself."

"Big brother, what's etiquette?" Orihime asked, curiously, mouth full of chicken.

The elder Inoue sighed. "Orihime, don't talk with your mouth full," he softly chastised her. "You'll choke yourself."

The ginger haired girl blushed in embarrassment. "Sorry!" she mumbled, bashfully.

"And etiquette means having proper table and food manners," he answered her previous question.

The ginger haired girl slowly stopped eating, a sad look on her face. "I have no etiquette. Does that make me a bad girl?" she sniffled.

"No, no," Sora responded, quickly at seeing his sister becoming upset. He hated to see her sad, or worse, crying. "You're not bad girl, Orihime. You just need to learn. There's plenty of time for that, right?" He smiled, gently at his younger sister.

The little, ginger haired girl sniveled a little. "Okay…"

"You cry a lot, you big baby," Edward teased her.

"I'm not a baby!" Orihime cried out, pouting.

"Now, Ed, you shouldn't pick on girls," Hohenheim reprimanded.

"Ed, it's not nice to call people names," Trisha chided.

Though his dad's words held no weight, Ed's smile deflated when his mother scolded him.

"This mash potatoes is good!" Orihime chirped, gleefully after swallowing.

"Thank you, Orihime!" Trisha smiled at the little, ginger haired girl, really appreciating that she was enjoying her cooking. She was practically in love with it, the way she hummed in delight with each bite, frantically wanting more, unable to stop herself.

"Our mom is the best cook in town!" Alphonse piped in, happily.

"There's no one as good as her!" Edward inputted, proudly.

"Well, I'm going to be a good cook, too!" the auburn haired girl proclaimed, cheerily.

Ed frowned at her. "You are not going to be better than our mom."

"I'm going to be just as good as Mrs. Elric!" Orihime declared, determinedly. "Watch! You'll see!"

The three adults at the table watch the two young kids bicker about who's a better chef. It was kind of sweet actually. Trisha had never seen Edward talk so adamantly with someone, even if negatively, besides Winry. Usually, it's always so hard for him to make friends because his abrasiveness regularly scare potential friends away.

"Okay, kids, that's enough arguing," the brown haired woman said, her gentle voice piercing through the air, catching Edward's and Orihime's attention.

Both kids looked somewhat upset and slight ashamed at themselves. "Okay…," they spoke, quietly resuming their meal, afraid to make eye contact.

"Sora?" Hohenheim conversed, grabbing the young man's curious attention. "Where did you and your sister live before coming here?"

Sora stiffened slight, suppressing a frown before anyone noticed. "We lived in West City."

"Oh, west city?" Trisha piped in, seeming somewhat concerned. "I heard that the military is at war with Creta over there. It's been pretty bad lately. Is that why you moved?"

The young, brown haired man let out a crooked, forced smile. "Yes. An environment like that was...very dangerous and threatening for my sister to live in." He knew that wasn't the only reason, but he didn't want to talk about his abusive parents to these he just met. It was an unpleasant experience he would rather not relieve, nor would he want Orihime to experience such displeasures.

"Why did you decide to move to Resembool?" the young mom asked.

"A nice, quiet, and remote place was good, wholesome lifestyle for Orihime to grow up in," Sora replied.

"Did you see all the animals?" Orihime chirped in, eagerly. "I saw sheep! Cows! Chicken! A bunch of animals! I want to go play with them!" she shouted, excitedly with the same enthusiasm as a kid browsing a candy store.

Ed scoffed. "What's so exciting about a bunch of animals? All they do is eat, poop, and sleep all day everyday."

"Don't we do that brother?" Alphonse inquired, innocently.

"Al!" the elder Elric brother sputtered out, embarrassed. "We don't do that!"

"Yes, we do," the younger sibling answered. "Besides playing with Winry, that's all we do. We can't go to school for another year."

Edward immediately deflated as the laughter of adults resounded jovially through the room.

"Ah!" Orihime screamed out, startling everyone.

"What is it, Orihime?" Sora fretted, worriedly, his brown eyes instinctively scanning his younger sister's body for injuries.

In response to her older brother's question, the little, ginger haired girl pointed an indignant finger at Edward. "Eddie's not drinking his milk!" she gasped out, childishly horrified.

Edward's face turned red with anger. "Why should I drink my milk?" he spat out in disgust. It's disgusting! Milk is nasty!"

"That's not good!" she pouted. "Cows try hard to give you nice, delicious, and healthy. You make cows very sad and cry because you don't drink their hardworking milk."

"It's not my fault I don't like their milk," Ed argued, heatedly. "I don't like what I don't like. And cows don't cry!"

"Yes!" Orihime wasn't willing to back down in her argument. "The moo very sadly because they know you don't drink their milk."

"How would they even know if I drank it?!"

"They could sense it!"

"Could not!"

"Could, too!"

"Could not!"

"Could, too!"

Everyone smiled as they watched Edward and Orihime argue over the silliest of things. Alphonse laughed wholeheartedly at witnessing his brother get worked up about milk.

It was pleasantly fun having nice family dinner. Usually, it's all quiet with only him and Ed making conversations at times, their father staying in his study room and their mother perfectly content to listen to her sons' bickering.

But now, it felt like a true family meal. Full of life and vigor. Alphonse wished they could have more meals like this!

* * *

 **(A/N: That's the end of chapter five of 'Orange and Yellow Makes Red'! Hoped you enjoyed! Leave any comments, suggestions, or questions in a review, and thanks for reading!)**


	6. Chapter 6

**(A/N: Here's chapter six of 'Orange and Yellow Makes Red! Enjoy the fluff!)**

* * *

Chapter Six

"Are you really leaving, big brother?"

The small, auburn haired girl pouted as she watched her older brother leave her at the front porch of their neighbor's house.

Sora gave his baby sister an apologetic look. "I'm sorry, Orihime, but I have to go to work now."

"But it's my birthday!" the little girl whined. "Can't you stay?" There were now tears swelling up in her eyes.

Sora felt a painful tug at his heartstrings when he saw the sad expression on his sister's face. He bent down to her eye level, tenderly placing a large hand on top of her head. "I promise to be back as soon as I can," he tried to reassure her.

The auburn haired child shook her head, vigorously before latching onto her brother's arm. "No. Stay," she demanded, forcibly with a childishly stubborn pout on her face. "Birthday," she added that as a reminder, as if it was a magic word to make him unable to leave.

The brown haired man grinned, apologetically and sheepishly at his blonde haired neighbors. The Rockbell couple eyed the siblings with much adoration in their eyes.

"I'm sorry about this," Sora said, embarrassingly.

Sarah smiled, fondly. "It's alright. It's sweet to see how much Orihime adores you, Sora," she cooed.

Yuriy bent down to Orihime's level as the little girl still clung to her brother. "How old are you turning," he asked the girl, politely.

Orihime's lips cutely jutted out as she pondered, thoughtfully. "I'm turning five years old!" she stated, proudly, grinning, widely as she held up four fingers.

"Five years old? Wow! You are becoming a big girl!"

Orihime giggled at the compliment.

"Don't you want to celebrate your birthday with Winry?" Sarah added in. "We'll have cake and apple pie, spaghetti and meatballs, alfredo pasta, and some stew. We'll even invite Ed and Al. What do you say?"

The ginger haired girl was unsure, feeling conflicted. That sounded great, but she wanted to be with her brother.

"That sounds great!" Sora beamed, causing his sister to stare up at him, her childish gaze now on him in interest. He smiled at her. "Orihime, why don't you celebrate your birthday with Ed, Al, and Winry?" he suggested.

Gray eyes started to sting with tears. "But…," she tried to protest.

"I promise to be back as soon as I can, and then we can celebrate together."

After a small pause of consideration, Orihime nodded, hesitantly.

"And I have to get you your present!" the brown haired man added, knowing that would make his sister even happier.

And he was right, as a huge beaming smile spread across the small, auburn haired girl's face. She eagerly let go of her brother's arm, and raced inside the Rockbell house. "Present! Present!" she enthusiastically chanted along the way.

They adults smiled, sweetly at the ecstatic, young girl.

* * *

"We're back, mom!" little Edward and Alphonse cried out in unison carrying a basket full of apples. They raced inside the kitchen where their mom stood whisking something inside a bowl. The delectable, sweet smell cinnamon and wafted, gently into their noses, making the boys almost drool at the delicious scent.

"Mom, we brought the apples you wanted!" Al happily cheered.

Trisha set the white batter she was mixing in the bowl down on the counter, so that she could address her sons.

"What are the apples for anyway, mom?" Ed as he hungrily eyed the batter in the bowl. Was his mom making one of her delicious apple pies?

"I'm making apple pie for Orihime's birthday," she told her sons.

"Apple pie?!" Al beamed, ecstatically. "Yay!"

Ed, on the other hand, rose an inquisitive eyebrow. "Orihime's birthday?" he questioned, catching the latter half of his mother's explanation.

"That's right," Trisha nodded, smiling. "Just a little while ago, Sarah called and informed me today's Orihime's birthday. Orihime staying over at the Rockbell's while her brother is away."

"Uncle Sora is not staying with her for her birthday?" Al asked with a curious tilt of his head.

Trisha's eyes saddened a little. "No. He has work, unfortunately. Orihime was very upset by that."

Ed frowned, obviously displeased. "Why did Uncle Sora have to leave to work, if he knew how much it would hurt Orihime that he won't be there for her birthday?" He did not like that. He did not like the thought of any of his friends crying. Not that he considers the weird girl his friend or anything. He was just sympathizing with her plight is all. He would upset, too, if his mother left to go somewhere on his birthday.

Trisha gave her son a wry smile. "It can't be helped, sweetheart," she said, gently rubbing her eldest son's head. "He has to work to make money."

Al pouted. "Well, why does he have to work _today?_ Couldn't he just work tomorrow, so he could spend today with his sister?"

The brown haired mother could almost smile and laugh at her children's logic. She was going to have to spend a good amount of time in the future explaining to them that jobs are not an on and off thing that one could come in do whenever they felt like it or when it's most convenient. It's understandable why they were confused and puzzled by the fact that Sora would pick his job over his baby sister. They were just kids. Two three year old brothers. Her children. The simple and worry free way they view life should be expected.

She opted to simply shake her head, sadly, hoping to get the message across. "Right now, Sarah and Yuriy are busy making preparations for Orihime's birthday party. This would be Orihime's first without her brother, so she's a bit antsy now. Let's try to cheer her up, okay?" she gently asked her children.

She smiled, softly when she received a slow nod from Al and a determined shake of a head from Ed. "Good. Right after I finish the pie, once your father returns, we are going to go shopping for a present for Orihime. Sound good?"

Al beamed at that. "What are we going to get her? Maybe some flowers? I've seen Mr. Turner give Ms. Stacy flowers when she's upset. That always seem to cheer her up."

Trisha giggled, quietly at that. What her youngest son did not know was that merely a lovers' quarrel that got resolved by a simple, sweet, and romantic gesture.

Ed blech at that, a look of disgust smeared across his face. "Eww! Flowers, Al? That's so girly and lame."

His little brother eyed him, offended. "No, it's not! Flowers are really nice and they smell good, brother. Or we could get her a doll?"

"I agree with getting Orihime a doll, but no one of those repulsive plastic dolls. How about a stuffed animal instead? Like a teddy bear or something?"

"Good idea, brother! I know Orihime just loves to play with her stuffed animals at her house."

Trisha smiled, happily at the way her two sons were compromising on what kind of gift they should get Orihime. It was very sweet of them. "Now, now, you two. Go take a bath and get dressed because as soon as I'm done when we are stopping by the store to pick out Orihime's present and then going to the Rockbell's from there."

"Okay, mom!"

She watched, fondly as her two boys raced off to the bathroom as quick as their little feet could take them, childish laughter ringing along the way. She was so lucky to have been blessed with two good natured and adorable sons.

Now, she needed to return to baking that pie. She was already a few minutes behind. She just hope this birthday party would be enough to cheer Orihime up from Sora's absence.

* * *

 **(A/N: That's the end of chapter six! I hoped you enjoy it! Yep, I decided to make this chapter about Orihime's birthday. Her birthday is still the same day it always is, September third. Well, this chapter is focusing on the preparations of her birthday, and the next would be the actual birthday party. I don't know what else to say, except I bumped Orihime's age up one year. Instead of being the same age as Edward and Winry, she is a year older than them. Let me give you guys a chart to explain their current ages.**

 **Orihime: four, just turned five (her fifth birthday now)**

 **Winry: four (birthday passed)**

 **Ed: three (going to turn four later in the year)**

 **Al: three (birthday passed)**

 **I hope this explains it. Leave any review suggestions, comments, or questions in a review, and thanks for reading!)**


End file.
